Shika's Cloud Nine
by Shika Moonysesshomaru
Summary: Right...this is my first Fanfic story...im not sure of the pairings, but i kno eventually it'll be narusasu and shikaneji....if u want other tell me and i might be able to fit them in somehow....read and review...thanx
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story so please review and help me improve. This story is Yoai. Boy on boy. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. I don't really care for chapters so, I'll write on my story when i get reviews. Well, here we go….

Shika's Cloud Nine 

It was a warm, sunny day in Konoha, a gentle breeze blowing through the aromatic grasses, wafting the scent of spring into the lounging Shikamaru Nara's face.

"Ah.." he sighed, watching the clouds from his back, as always. He rarely missed a chance to watch his clouds. It didn't matter that he was supposed to be in school right now, well as long as his mother didn't find out. She could be as troublesome as Naruto sometime, only in a 'Shikamaru Nara, I'm going to strangle you if you don't do what your supposed to' sort of way. Sighing once more, Shikamaru thought of the reason he had decided to skip school in the first place….

FLASHBACK

"Hey! Shikamaru!" a rather annoying but innocent blonde girl hollered, jogging up to him.

"Hmmm?" he looked at her curiously.

"How are you?" she asked semi-affectionately.

"What do you want?" he yawned, wondering where she got all of her energy and why does she have to be so cheerful all the time.

"I just wanted to know if you like Neji Hyuuga." She smiled, latching onto his arm.

"Why?"

"Because…"She started but then faltered when she saw her crush, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Because…" He prompted, prying his arm away from her.

"Because-I-see-the-way-you-look-at him-when-you-think-nobody's-watching!" She said in one breath as she ran after Sasuke. "SASUKE!!"

'Run, Stupid Emo! Run! She'll frickin' rape you!' Shikamaru thought, mentally urging Sasuke to flee. As if reading Shika's mind, Sasuke vaulted over a nearby fence and sprinted for the school and its protection.

'She sees me looking at him…' Shika brooded, before shouting aloud. "INO, YOU PERVERT!"

'I'm skipping, dumb broad thinks she knows everything…ergh!…stupid bitch!' he fumed mentally as he sprinted to his favorite cloud watching spot.

END OF FLASHBACK

'She's smarter than she looks and I think….She's caught on, but he's nothing more than a friend, right?…I mean…I can't be gay…I already have my future mapped out anf that would throw everything off….'he talked to himself psychologically, completely aware he was staring through a shadow.

"What do you need?" He muttered, more interested in the clouds than in the blonde casting the shadow.

"Why'd you skip?"

"Because schools a bore…"he yawned.

"And clouds aren't?"

"Nope, they aren't. Their constantly changing and their relaxing to watch."

"**Neji** missed you." Ino smirked mischievously.

"Ino, Fuck off." Shika snapped. "**Neji** is my friend, **nothing** more. So drop it. He's like Chouji to me. **A friend.**"

"Now, now Shika, calm down." She said slightly amused at his offense to a simple statement.

"Ino, just…. just fuck off." He spat at her, getting up and walking away from the annoying kunoichi.

"Shika…"

"Hey, Ino. Do me a favor." Shikamaru growled.

"Okay, what?" She smiled, bubbly and cheerful suddenly.

"Don't call me 'Shika'. In fact, don't even talk to me." He snarled, completely out of character.

"Shikamaru…I'm sorry!" Ino called after his retreating form, thinking ' who knew he could over-react like that?!'.

Once home, his mother went through her usual talk with Shika, asking him if he had a girlfriend, how school was, and as usual, Shikamaru walked right past her to his room, where he'd stare at the sanitarily white ceiling, brooding over the events happening today and what to do about them.

'Screw it' he decided. 'This isn't worth my time and effort. Tonight is the Festival of the Fire Lotus. I'll go.' He mentally sighed, cursing at his inner ambition.

"Mom…. hey, mom!" he called; walking lazily into the plain kitchen she stood in.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" She said sweetly, studying his features and wondering briefly why he hadn't found a girlfriend yet.

"Can I- "

Something ringed in the distance.

"I wonder who that could be…" she mumbled to herself, moving to get the phone.

"Hello?" She said clearly in to the phone, listening and then responding, she asked "What do you mean Shikamaru wasn't at school today?" She glared at Shikamaru.

'Shit, that must be Iruka-sensei. This is going to end bloodily,' Shika squirmed.

"Yes, I'll talk to him….Yes, he'll be there tomorrow…..Yes, thank you for calling. Ta Ta." She said anger ebbing into her features as she hung up on Iruka. "So, young man, why weren't you in school?"

"Yamanaka Ino was bugging me. Anyway, I was wondering if I could go to the Fire Lotus Festival."

"Nara Shikamaru. You **have **to go to school if you want special privileges. You can't go."

"Why?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Because I said so. We'll talk about this later, when your father gets home." She snapped.

"Lets hope he's sober!" Shika Snarled, storming out the front door.

"Where are you going?!" His mom called from the door. "You're grounded remember? Get back here!"


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Sorry this took so long to think/type/get up. I decided to throw a twist in…I'm going to make it a SasuNaru and a NejiShika fic. Well…I don't have much to say so…read and review... thanks.

Shika's Cloud Nine 

Ignoring his mother's voice, Shikamaru walked away from his home towards the center of Konoha.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" a long haired boy with eerie silver eyes called , an unusual smile gracing his pale face. The boy jogged up to Shikamaru, who had stopped to let him catch up. "Why weren't you in school today?"

"Ino decided she'd harass me." Shika responded simply, a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"With what?" Neji asked, companionably rubbing Shikamaru's back.

'he's touching me….how –I AM NOT GAY!' Shika thought.

"Oddly enough…. she was pestering me about you." Shika smiled, wondering briefly if the smile plastered on Neji's face was for him.

"Me?"

"Yeah …you know how I nap in class?…well…she thinks that because you're the first person I see when I wake up, that I like you." Shika explained.

"What?!" Neji's smile fell and Shikamaru's backrub stopped.

"Yea. That's what ticked me off. Irritating little bitch." Shika said casually as Neji recovered, dropping his hand from Shika's back, accidentally brushing his rear.

"Huh!" Shika jumped, turning red.

"Sorry!" Neji apologized.

"It's Okay." Shika muttered.

"What?"

"Do you wanna go to the Festival of the Fire Lotus?" Shika asked, hope gleaming in his usually dull eyes.

"Might as well." Neji Shrugged. "When does it start?"

"Uh…Probably around sunset," Shika said smiling.

"Wanna get a bite to eat while we wait? I told TenTen I'd meet her and her friend at the Ramen Shop."

"Sure, but if Ino's there I'm leaving."

"Nope, Yes or No?"

"Yes, then. But-"

"No buts. Lets go." Neji ordered.

"Fine." Shika conceded.

They walked into the Ramen Shop the two boys were assaulted by a very surprised TenTen.

"Shikamaru Nara! Neji! You were _supposed _to bring a girl!" TenTen burst.

"I was under the impression this was a friendly, bring a friend, dinner. Not a date." Neji growled, looking from TenTen to the now present Lee.

"If it was a date, I would have brought Lady Sakura," Lee said as if expecting somebody to respond.

"TenTen! Can I join you?! You're amassing quite a crowd! 5 people counting me!" The most annoying voice in the entire universe squealed.

"Ino! Oh, You can sit by Shikamaru and be his date!" she bubbled, drawing concerned and confused looks from the three guys.

"Oh, Man…" Shika whined as Ino sat down by him.

"Hello, Shika…"Ino said seductively.

"Don't talk to me." Shika snapped harshly, causing TenTen and Lee to stare at him.

"That is no way to treat a lady." Lee said calmly, eyes showing unbridled fury at the disrespect.

"You know, Lee. I don't really give a damn how you treat a lady." Shikamaru said deathly quiet.

"Well, it might be that you should be more respectful, especially to Ino." Lee snarled.

"_Ino_ is a demon sent to ruin my life!" Shika roared at Lee, making the boy go an angrier shade of red.

"That's enough!" TenTen broke the tension, as the chef put bowls in front of all of their places. "We are here to **enjoy** a fine bowl of ramen and each others company. SO…let's eat in peace."

"Shikamaru…?" Ino said quietly, after everybody finished their ramen.

"hn?" he looked at her.

"You and Neji make such a **cute**-"

"_**INO**_!"

"- couple!"

"Ino. Knock it off." Neji said simply. "It's nothing like that."

"Anyhow, who's going to the festival?" TenTen said falsely happy.

"I am." Shika said.

"So'm I." Ino smiled. What was her deal anyway?

"I'm going." Neji said, pulling incredulous looks from some of his friends. "I told Shika I would." He explained.

"Lee? Are you going?" TenTen asked.

"No. I must train to become the best." Lee smiled gaily and gave the thumbs up to TenTen.

"Well, I'm going." Shika said pushing Ino out of his way.

"Yea, me too." Neji said, following Shikamaru out.

"Ino. You're so right! Shikamaru does like Neji!" TenTen buzzed excitedly.

"Yes. I see it. I will monitor them." Lee said and zoomed out the door.

"Well, he's eager." TenTen muttered.

"Time for Step 2." Ino sing-songed evilly. "Recruit Sakura."

"Um….Ino? I don't know if you've noticed, but Sakura really doesn't like you." TenTen said shyly, not wanting her fickle friend to turn on her.

lol…it wont stop here…I just promised it'd be up..and its starting to pour down rain here…Read and Review!


End file.
